Winter Wonderland
by ichigoangel06
Summary: It's a Narusasu story/script. It's Christmas and Naruto and Sasuke are planning to be alone for the whole day, but everythig goes wrong until the end when Naruto gets his wedding ring. It's a but long but it's hilariuos, you won't regret it


**Winter wonderland**

_(It is Chritsmas and everyone in Konoha is excited about it. While the sun lightens up the village, the people start to go outside to play in the snow. Sasuke and Naruto are both 16 years old and have secretly dating for onew year now. The are both excited anout Christmas beacuse they are going to be together the whole day without interruptions. Sasuke like always got up early and head towards Naruto's place.)_

(_Sasuke knocks twice on the door, but there is no answer.)_

**Sasuke:** Naruto! Get up, you loser!

(_Naruto is in the bed sleeping hugging his pillow tight. Sasuke knocks again and again there is no answer.)_

**Sasuke:** Naruto! you loser, don't tell me that you're still sleeping.

(_Sasuke steps back and knocks down the door.)_

**Sasuke:** I'm gong to have to fix that later. Now where was I?

_(Sasuke steps inside the room and walks towards Naruto's bed angry.)_

**Sasuke: **(angry) Naruto! why the fu..."

(_He stops yelling after seeing Naruto's angelic face being lighten by the sun. He sits besides him and smiles warmely. He slides his fingers from Nruto's hips to his face moving a stray of hair that is in Naruto's face.He touches his cheeck and gives him a kiss.)_

**Sasuke:** Hey Loser oumew on let's go. It's already late for our date.

(_Naruto yawns rubbing his eyes)_

**Naruto: **Sasuke I thought you were in the shower...ummmm...I mewan what are you doing here so early?

**Sasuke:** It's already 8:00, i'm leaving.

**Naruto:** No, wait i'll be ready in 10 seconds.

_(Naruto gets up fast and starts running back and forth across the room getting change and cleaning the mess he had. He suddendly stops in front of the door.)_

**Naruto:** Ummmm...Sasuke why is my door down?

_(Sasuke gets up fast, grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him outside.)_

**Sasuke: **I'll explain that later. Now, come on. Hurry up.

(_Naruto and Sasuke are walking down th main street heading towards the forest. Naruto is so happy that he is staring at Sasuke not looking where he is going)_

**Sasuke:** Loser you better look shere you are going. I'm not going to pay for you hospital bill.

_(In that instant Naruto bumbs into someone and drops the basket of food he was holsding.)_

**Sasuke: **I told you to look, but nooo.(_helping Naruto up)_

Ero-senin(Pervi sage): OH! Naruto I've been looking for you.(_picking up the food)_

**Naruto:** Ero-senin, what do you need me for? don't tell me that we have a mission, but it's Christmas.

**Ero-senin:** Don't worry there is no mission. I want to give you your present.

(_Ero-senin pulls Naruto away from Sasuke)_

**Ero-senin:** I wrote a hentai manga just for you as a present.

_(flipping the pages to show Naruto the picturesvery yummy))_

**Ero-senin:** I also got you this magazine of the top 20 sexiest women in bikinis...isn't that sweet?

_(Ero-senin takes out the magazinew and give it to him)_

**Ero-senin:** They're all hotties, right?

_(Naruto worried about Sasuke turns towards him Sasuke seems to be very upset by the way Naruto is acting excited. Naruto smiles warmely to Sasuke and Sasuke smiles back knowing that Naruto's thinking about him.)_

**Ero-senin:** (_shouting)_ Naruto!

(_Naruto jumps up ansd turns towards Ero-senin)_

**Naruto:** What?

**Ero-senin:** I asked you which one do you like the best?

_(Ero-senin flips the pages in front of Naruto's face.)_

**Naruto:** I like the one with the dark blue hair.

_(He takes the magazine and walks towards Sasuke. He grabs something from inside the basket and gives it to Ero-senin.)_

**Naruto:** Here. This is your Christmas present. Merry Christmas.

_(Ero-senin unwraps the present and takes out about 20 magazines of the top 100 babes in bikinis.)_

**Ero-senin:** Thank you Naruto. I will be leaving you now. I need to see which ladies are in the top 10. You boys have fun now and don't get too excited know.

_(Ero-senin hugs Naruto and rruns away leaving Naruto and Sasuke confused of what he last said...Ero-senin knows the are going out...they can't hide nothing from him..LOL)_

_(Sasuke and Naruto continue heading towards the forest. After minutes of walking, they finally arrive where the wanted to go. It is a spot in deep in the forest surrounded by beautiful flowers ans trees. They both place the stuff in the ground and start to eat.)_

**Sasuke:** This is delicious for once._(tasting the omlets)_

**Naruto:** Thank you, I spent all night preparing it.(_grabbing a wrapped sandwich.)_

**Sasuke:** Hold up, what's this?_( snatches the unwrapped sandwhich away from Naruto.) _It says 450 yen, don't tell me you bougt the food?

_(Naruto snatches it back pounching face.)_

**Naruto:** And what if I did. I'm not good at cooking and i wanted it to be special cus it's Christmas.

_(Sasuke licks a grain of rice that was next to Naruto's lips off.)_

**Sasuke:** That's okay, as long as we're together, that is what matters.

(_Sasuke smiles and gives him a kiss)_

_(After eating breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the village. They went to Naruto's place before heading to the Christmas festival that is being held in the center of Konoha. Both Naruto and Sasuke change into a yukata. They head down to the center. On their way there, Sasuke stops in a flower shop and buys a small rose. He goes towards Naruto.)_

**Sasuke:** Here, I bought this for you.

_(He gets out a beautiful red rose out of the bad ands puts it on Naruto's hair.)_

**Sasuke:** (_whispering) _There, it looks good on you. You look really cute with the rose and the yukata. You would look better with you clothes off.

(_Sasuke pulls Naruto to him and nibbles his ear. Naruto blushes ansd pulls away from him.)_

**Naruto:** Stop messing around. Hurry up, we're going to be late.

_(Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and starts walking. In the festival everyone in the willage was there. The first station they went to when they arrived was the "knock the pins down" station. Naeruto gets 3 balls and throws them. The first 2 bounces back and hits 2 people; the thid ball hits Sasuke and knocks him out.)_

**Naruto:** Oww. that has to hurt. I'm sorry Sasuke.

_(Naruto helps Sasuke up.)_

**Sasuke:** Man, you suck, give me 3 more balls I'll get it the first time.

_(The owner gives him a ball to Sasuke. He throws the ball and knoks down the pins and makes a whole in the wall.)_

**Sasuke:** See, I told you I'd make it.

_(The owner hands over a big bear to Sasuke becuae he won. He gives to Naruto.)_

_(It is afternoon already, everyone is heading home to ave dinner. Naruto and Sasuke are planning to head to Sasuke's place to have dinner. On their way there they bumb into Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Hinata.)_

**Naruto:** Hi guys, I didn't expected to be seeing you here.

**Kiba:** Hey Naruto. Yo sasuke. What are you doing together? That's odd.

**Sakura:** Yeah, why are you guys together?

_(She walks towards Sasuke and hugs him.)_

**Sakura:** I've been looking for you all day.

**Ino:** Yo biatch! Get away away from him. He doesn't like you and never will, haven't you realized by now?

(_She pulls Sakura away from him.)_

**Sakura:** Anyways, Here Sasuke it's your present.

_(Sasuke opens the gift and takes out a blue boxer that says 'hottie" in the back. Everyone stares at Sakura.)_

**Neji:** What kind of present is that?

**Sasuke:** Seriously_….(blushing a little.)_

**Ino:** Girl, you have some serious problems. Let me take you to a psychiatrist. You have issues.

_(Drags Sakura away.)_

**Shino:** You guys still haven't said why you guys are together.

_(Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and said at the same time.)_

**Sasuke:** We were training together.

**Naruto:** we met at the festival. _(He explained nervously.)_ We were training together then we bumbed into each other in the festival.hahaha….Anyways..

_(Naruto takes out gifts out of his backpack and hands it out to everyone.)_

**Kiba:** Why did you give me a dog pottie?

**Naruto:** So if you have to go to the bathroom and Akamaru is using it you can go on this one.

**Neji:** Why did you give me contacts?

**Naruto:** Because your eyes scare me.

_(All of a sudden Hinata screams.)_

**Naruto:** What wrong? What happened?

_(He opens up the present and takes out a thong.)_

**Naruto:** OOPS! This is supposed to be for Tsunade-baa-chan, I'm sorry.

_(He takes back the present and gives her the right one. Hinata opens it up and takes out a book of how to be more lively and wild.)_

**Naruto:** I think you should read it so you can find a good guy for you. Well, I have to go now. Merry Christmas.

**Sasuke:** I have to go too. See you guys around.

_(Sasuke and Naruto leave and head home. In Sasuke's place it is full of candles and rose peddles. Sasuke takes Naruto to the roof which there is a path of rose peddles that led you to a table with two plate and a candle in the middle. They sit down.)_

**Sasuke:** Now it's my turn to give you your present.

_(He stands up and takes out a little box. He walks towards Naruto.)_

**Sasuke:** _(kneels down)_ Naruto… _(he takes out a diamond ring)_ will you marry me? We'll have our own ceremony…

_(Naruto is speechless for one second. He stands up.)_

**Naruto:** Yes!! Yes, I would to marry you.

_(Sasuke is going to put the ring on Naruto when a bird comes flying and snatches it away.)_

**Sasuke:** Oh hell no!! You ruined my perfect moment! I practiced days for today and you just came and ruin it!

_(Sasuke chases the bird until he catches up to up and kills him using his Chidori. He was really angry. He goes back to Naruto.)_

**Sasuke:** Now, where was I?

_(He finally puts Naruto the engagement ring. They kiss and start eating. After dinner they go back inside the room.)_

**Naruto:** I guess it's my turn to give you your present.

_(He goes to the bathroom and minutes later he comes out naked with a bow in his coughsyou know where.)_

**Naruto:** I'm your present and desert.

_(Sasuke blushes as he walks towards Naruto. He holds him.)_

**Sasuke:** I couldn't ask for anymore. This is the best present you could give me. I'm going to eat you all up.

_(Sasuke kisses Naruto and carries him to the bed.)_

**Sasuke:** Merry Christmas my crazy loser. I love you.

_(He reaches out for the lamp and turns off the light.)_

**Naruto:** Merry Christmas my Sasu-chi. I love you too.

_  
(With that, Christmas was over. Even though they were interferences in their date it turned out pretty good.) _


End file.
